Kurono Masamune
Marriage Counseling: Excalibur is introduced as a Professional Hero. |epithet = |birthday =October 18th |age =30 |gender =Male |height =195.58 cm |weight =84 kg |hair =Dirty Blonde |eye =Brown |bloodtype =B+ |quirk =Selective Gyro |status =Alive |birthplace = |family =Minako Masamune (Wife) |occupation =Professional HeroMarriage Counseling: Excalibur is introduced as a Professional Hero. |affiliation =Thousand Swords |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = 400 |debut =Marriage Counseling |debutanime =Two Swords |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} , also known as Marriage Counseling: Excalibur is introduced as a Professional Hero., is a Professional Hero ranking 8thHero Billboard Chart: Kurono is registered as the 8th best Pro Hero. amongst all of the heroes in the world. Appearance Personality Kurono is typically summed up as an individual with a sense of dark humour and violent tendencies. He thinks of himself as a straightforward realist, viewing the world as it is rather then looking for the positives and negatives in life. Other individuals perceive him to be a closed individual, only opening himself up to family, and people who he is able to trust. Kurono is not shy about giving or receiving criticism, and he takes criticism as nothing more then an opinion, only attempting to change himself if a family member is displeased with his actions. However, the criticism Kurono hashes out if often too honest for comfort, often exploiting ones insecurities, being very blunt and honest. Unlike others, it seems to others that Kurono is one who is rather genuine and cares about others. Though he may not open up to them, he enjoys helping others recover and teaching them survival tips. Kurono is somewhat empathetic, able to relate to some to a certain extent. Although he is not the best at registering the general atmosphere of a room, he is able to catch on to the situation rather rapidly. It is due to this parent-like character trait that Kurono was able to help others survive, helping them get through the worst situations in their lives. Many aspiring swordsmen that have met Kurono begin to look up to him, viewing him as a legend they all wish to study under. Another interesting feature about Kurono is that he is easily addicted. Once he is introduced to an activity he enjoys, he will do it again and again, gaining an addiction of sorts. Kurono was easily hooked to the rush he gains in combat, and will often go out of his way to fight an opponent he deems interesting. When the man is not training or fighting, he can often be found in a forest, simply meditating away, and thinking about the wonders of life itself. Kurono hopes for a pupil, one he can train in the art of Kenjutsu. Due to his tendencies to become addicted rather easily, the man strays away from addictive substances such as , only drinking on formal occasions. Even when the man is ill, he ingests medicinal drugs which are tastless, so he is not addicted to it, preventing him from becoming a drug addict. Kurono is visibly proud of where he is in life, not ashamed of his body, abilities, profession and others. This is a trait found in many of the Hayaki House, a Ninja Clan of sorts which prides in their own abilities. Kurono is heterosexual in nature, at one time he was assumed to be bisexual, but the matter was cleared after Kurono was found in bed with many, many women, including a daughter from a Royal Family. This has displeased the man, but Kurono was able to sneak his way out of that situation. He has had many intimate relationships with females, often succuming to his carnal pleasure. Kurono may have had well over eight children before settling down. Despite these powerful traits, Kurono has the common tendency to enclose his true emotions, not revealing them to others unless he truly trusts them. This often results in unsystematic migraines, which brings immense pain to him. This emotional enclosure does, somehow, have its benefits. At least, these benefits assist others. Kurono often pushes away his own emotions in order to assist his comrades, giving the impression that the man has never felt emotional pain. Most of all, Kurono often insults himself, bringing his true emotional state into a realm of negativity. He is mad with himself for not have been able to do anything to prevent his son from the gruesome death he had gone through, and not have been able to defeat the villain that had attacked his child; unable to save his own kin. Yes, Kurono is rumoured to be emotionless, but that is only visible from the outside, not his true mental state. Usually, in mid-battle, he will feel a sudden pang of anger and regret directed towards himself, and this can lead to his demise. All though this may only occur is he feels challenged, it is still a disadvantage of Kurono's complicated personality. Kurono had once been afraid of commitment, afraid to dedicate himself to one profession. All though there had been exceptions, such as his love for Kenjutsu, he had often changed addictions. Essentially, he would never stay in one area for too long, as he was too afraid he may 'fall in love' with the area, and dedicate his life to protecting it. This may be a side-effect of how he had discovered that his hometown had been corrupted, and how he felt betrayed. This is most likely why he hasslept with multiple women at once, back in his younger days. The most overlying personality trait in Kurono is his stubbornness. The man will often go out of his way simply so that he can accomplish his goals. His stubbornness is often what drives him in combat, and what is able to allow him to stay standing after blows that would kill a regular man such as himself. Kurono is not quick to anger, however, can be aggravated by cruel, ignorant and bigotted people, especially those that show a lack of moral compass. Kurono firmly believes in the fact humanity is corrupt. He is known to have less trust in others, while others have an immense trust in him. This cynical nature often results in him insulting others, and only divulges information if it is the only opportunity left in the mans arsenal. Ever since he had been a child, he expressed himself in combat, using his blade as a form of communication, hoping that someone would be able to understand and communicate back. However, there have only been a handful of people that had been able to truly express themselves via combat with Kurono, which ultimately disappoints the man. Kurono's go-to method for settling things is with his blade, not necessarily in a hyper-aggressive way, though as the most efficient way of letting out pent-up stress and quickly settling discussions. This makes it difficult for others to best him, as his bladeplay has many combinations laid deep within, allowing for him to adapt to many situations. History Early Life Unlike the other countless heroes, Kurono’s story does not begin with a traumatic event. No, even from a relatively young age, Kurono had no desire in becoming a hero. He had never truly seen the point; why risk your life for others? What had they ever done for you? Kurono’s childhood was somewhat isolated however, his family being highly traditional. As the self proclaimed descendants of legendary swordsman , they often competed in Kenjutsu Tournaments, often on an international scale. Having started the basic training at the mere age of two, Kurono would quickly end up as a skilled prodigy by the time he was fifteen. It was even more surprising considering that he was having to balance an extreme workload from his school and tutoring alongside his Kenjutsu training. Once he was sixteen years old, he was sent to compete in an international Kenjutsu tournament, eventually earning a silver medal. Upon informing his parents of such, his mother was furious. She pulled him out of school and made him focus on his Kenjutsu and sent him to another tournament when he was eighteen, this time earning himself a gold medal with relative ease. He trained and he trained, eventually becoming well-recognized amongst the international community after winning multiple tournaments. However, during the same year as winning his third gold medal at age eighteen, his parents divorced. Kurono’s mother earned custody of her son and married another man the same year. It was that very man, Kurono’s new step-father, that would make the boy’s life a living hell. Not wanting to live with the man after a year of abuse, Kurono applied to an international boarding school in , where he was accepted. In the new school that Kurono had applied to, he found that he didn’t truly like it. Truth be told, he had accepted this school’s invitation as it was the only school that accepted him considering he had dropped out of his secondary education at the age of sixteen. The school wasn’t even focused on their other departments, mainly focusing on their science and physical education. As such, Kurono’s schedule focused on two things, martial arts and the sciences. During his two years at that school, Kurono learned multiple martial arts, using his natural physique and memory to quickly learn and become an expert in a variety of martial arts, combining them all to create his own pseudo-martial art. It was during this time that Kurono began to mess with his quirk, discovering its parameters relatively quickly. Yet he still yearned for a better understanding of his quirk, and honed his studies onto Astrophysics, and how gravitational forces worked. Eventually, he had earned a Masters Degree in Astrophysics in merely two years, an unprecedented feat, one never heard of before. Suddenly, he was sent multiple scholarships, many universities wanting this intelligent man. Now aged 21, Kurono decided to apply to a school in Tokoyo, which was where his entire life would change. He’d become a much more focused and quirk-oriented man, using it show off and win the hearts of multiple women. By his second-year, he was a well-known person, liked by his peers and his professors for a multitude of reasons. However, one day would change his life. The day which he views as the greatest moment of his life. The day he met his future wife. Settling Down Rise of a Hero After the death of his son, Kurono had been consumed with misery. His wife had been mentally broken, and the pair took multiple therapy sessions. After making a mistake, Minako had gone completely insane, turning to a life of crime. That left Kurono alone, all by his lonesome. Despair flooded through him, he hadn't felt like this in years. But it was due to this loneliness that Kurono became a hero. Deciding to use his quirk and swordsmanship for the good of society, he adopted the Hero Name , based off of the legendary blade of old. After becoming a hero, he wanted to make himself well known. It wasn't for sheer recognition, it was for fame. Fame so he could influence others into supporting as many child charities as they could. He began to skyrocket through the ranks, even arresting a dangerous villain known as Akatsuki, despite the villains power. He became well known amongst the public soon enough, the feats he performed with his blade alone were outstanding, becoming even more famous when he told the public he did so without the assistance of his quirk. After revealing his quirk in a battle, people were in awe. Such a destructive and scientific quirk being used for the good of society inspired young children to use their quirks, no matter how foolish seeming to the best of their abilities. Kurono has a great social presence, especially after forming his Hero Office, Thousand Swords. He has gained popularity on social media for always attending major charity occasions, donating as much as he can without going bankrupt. He has been able to make multi-billion dollar companies create technology for the sheer protection of young children, not wanting any danger to come to them. Despite only being a new hero, he has been compared to the likes of the greatest of heroes due to his determination, goals, and willingness to do whatever is needed to save the public. Excalibur has become a household name, and it is easy to see why. Battle Prowess Quirk is the quirk that Kurono is able to utilize to a masterful degree. In basic terms, this quirk allows for Kurono to control the amount of gravitational force an object has to a certain extent. Any object smaller in size than him he can increase the gravitational force, and anything larger than him is is able to decrease the gravitational force. This quirk may seem rather bland and unusable in most situations, but it is surprisingly rather versatile; especially in combat. As mentioned before, Kurono is only able increase the gravitational force of any object physically smaller than himself. But what exactly is gravitational force? In the simplest terms, it is the force of gravity upon any given object. As such, by increasing the gravitational force of his katana, Kurono is able to have more forceMarriage Counseling: Excalibur is seen increasing the Gravitational Force of his sword, allowing for it to easily crash through a wall. behind each and every one of his swings. Not only is there more force in every single one of the swings, it also acts as a method of reinforcing the blades durability. However, increasing the gravitational force of his blade can also lead to another form of combat, albeit more complicated to explain. By using the tip of his sword as 'Point A', and any other location within his katana's reach as 'Point B', Kurono can create an aftertrail of gravitational residue which he can use as a long distance attack or to construct a wall. This is done by altering the gravitational constant of Point A to Point B to an extremely unproportionate ratio, which allows for this technique to be utilized effectively. As for decreasing the gravitational force on an object, it is relatively simple. Kurono is only able to decrease the gravitational force of any object larger than himself. In the simplest of terms, Kurono is able to lift things larger than himself with ease, and is then able to throw them at his opponent, reverting the gravitational force back to normal at the last second to damage and harm the opponent. As for weaknesses, they are relatively well cut. For example...TBA Swordsmanship Kenjutsu Kurono follows a multitude of forms when it comes to Kenjutsu, and like his first incarnation, uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own style of Kenjutsu. The style of which Kurono has made his own is called , a name which Kurono has recognized as his own. Kurono has been able to learn these multiple forms through the training given to him by his previous trainers, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Kurono’s swordplay implies, the slashes usually spawned by Kurono’s blades are performed in a ‘reversed’ fashion, and Kurono follows a certain ideology when it comes to his Kenjutsu. Kurono states he follows the ‘Flowing Belief’, an ancient ideology of the bladed art, similar to his previous incarnation. The belief dictates that the blade is an extension of one’s self, and evolves over time, and should not be restricted to any given rhythm. This ideology is one not often followed by others, as Kurono and a few others are the only practitioners of this belief. The belief also states that a user should flow chakra into the blade, to produce a ‘reversed’ aura, and allows for smoother and hastier attacks. This unique and powerful belief often draws inspiration from utilizing the opponents Kenjutsu as well, and Kurono is able to perfectly execute this due to his eidetic memory. Many styles of swordplay follow a sort of rhythm, and unlike others, Kurono’s Flowing Belief does not believe in being restricted to one form of Kenjutsu alone, and should instead utilize a variety of Kenjutsu as one continues to mature in the art of Kenjutsu. Now, as any true follower of Kenjutsu knows that many forms of Kenjutsu should follow a rhythm, which the form of combat follows depending on the speed, strength, timing, and type of Kenjutsu utilized. Due to Kurono’s lack of a rhythm, almost all that have fought him have found trouble in finding a weak point in Kurono’s defense, as his varying usage of Kenjutsu is almost impossible to pinpoint, and very few weaknesses have been found. It is due to the fact that Kurono does not follow a certain form of Kenjutsu, which allows him to fight against masters and be regarded as one. Practically every practitioner of Kenjutsu follows a certain form of Kenjutsu, and it is due to this lack of a certain form which has allowed Kurono to defeat all of his challengers, as it has been proven next-to-impossible for one to adapt to Kurono’s ever-changing flow. Kurono has also adopted another belief, the belief known as the ‘Rigid Belief’. The rigid belief states that any Kenjutsu practitioner should solely follow a single form of Kenjutsu, and must master such to be regarded as a master of the blade. Kurono has taken upon certain aspects of the belief, and he himself has mastered his own unique form of Kenjutsu, the Gyakufunsha Kata. By mastering this Kenjutsu art, Kurono is able to decrypt the major strength of an opponent, and is able to his Kenjutsu mastery to break down the opponent. Due to Kurono believing in two different beliefs, two beliefs which contrast at the level of the Yin and Yang, he had been regarded as an open-minded man, as he is shown to believe in a multitude of beliefs. Kurono’s swordsmanship relies heavily on three aspects; speed, strength, and accuracy. Kurono’s speed in Kenjutsu relies heavily on his own natural skill which allows for him to move at high speeds. When used in collaboration with the art of , Kurono has been noted to be able to decapitate an attacker before they can blink. Since the average individual blinks in within 300-400 milliseconds, Kurono is known to be able to attack in less than one-third of a second; a feat many envy. This speed is also revered more so in Kurono’s combat when one considers he evasion speed. Kurono is able to move brief milliseconds before an opponent’s blade strikes, Kurono moving only by the bare minimum distance required. With this ideology, Kurono often saves himself minor amounts of stamina, which are known to prove to be highly useful in the final stretch of combat. When it comes to strength, Kurono is no pushover. Kurono often says that speed is much stronger with the aspect of strength, and Kurono’s application of such proves his statement true. The sheer amount of force Kurono is able to apply is enough to shatter through blades made of weak quality, an occurrence which occurs more often than one would think. Kurono’s strength comes with a price, which is the amount of stress it puts on Kurono. Using all of his strength right off of the bat would drain him quickly, and thus Kurono only uses his full strength when absolutely needed, and has only used his full capabilities in a death match with an old comrade. Practically every swordsman requires the skill to have close to perfect abilities in accuracy, as if one is not accurate, there would have been no point in the training. Kurono’s accuracy is close to perfect, largely due to the fact that Kurono’s intelligence allows him to constantly be ten steps ahead of his opponent, and is often able to force an opponent to perform certain moves, based on what Kurono believes would put him at an advantage. Despite Kurono’s ever-changing style of swordplay, most of Kurono’s attacks and defenses are usually an amalgamation of two or more styles, and eventually each aspect of Kurono’s Wave Motion Slashes’ roots can be traced down into many forms of Kenjutsu. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Kurono’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Kenjutsu, Kurono more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Kurono’s combinations is a combination of the and the , two forms of Kenjutsu. The Niten Ichi-ryū is also known as the Niten Ichi (二天一, "Two heavens as one"). As the name implies, this form of Kenjutsu requires the usage of two blades, one and one . The blades are used in a ‘cover-up’ fashion, in the sense that in the rare occasion that one does falter, the other blade can be used as a sidearm to continue. The blades are used in rapid succession, in order to heavily damage the opponent. There are three main branches within the Niten Ichi-ryū; Taichi Seiho, Kodachi Seiho, and Nito Seiho. Master of these three branches is a preliminary requirement if one wishes to master this art. The second art utilized in this combination is the Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, also simply referred to as “Eishin-ryū”, is a branch of Kenjutsu techniques focusing on the unsheathing of a blade at high speeds, and utilizes bladeplay at a relatively low positioning. By unsheathing one’s blade at a relatively high speed allows for the upper advantage in combat, as by unsheathing the blade at this quickened rate allows for Kurono to quickly decapitate one before the battle has begun. The second factor of this Kenjutsu format is the usage of a low blade position. By keeping the blade at a low position, it makes it harder for the opponent to determine where the blade shall move next, allowing for surprise attacks at unprecedented angles. This form of Kenjutsu has five different sub-branches; Seiza no Bu, Tatehiza no Bu, Okuiai Iwaza no Bu, Okuiai Tachiwaza no Bu, and Bangai no Bu. Mastery of these are a prerequisite to master this form of Kenjutsu. The next unique combination within Kurono’s arsenal is a combination of the and the forms of Kenjutsu. Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, also referred to as “Ienao Kata”, is a form of Kenjutsu focusing on over-hand slashes and retaining a lowered positioning of the blade. The usage of over-hand slashes allows for Kurono to have more power in his downward slashes, a factor which he relies on within his overall Kenjutsu prowess. The usage of keeping the blade at a lowered position makes it many times harder for the opponent to determine where the blade shall move next, allowing for surprise attacks at unprecedented angles. This form of Kenjutsu has three different sub-branches; Kashima Kata, Ryū Kata, and Munen Kata. Mastery of these three sub-branches is a prerequisite for mastery of this form of Kenjutsu. The second form of Kenjutsu used in this combination is the Kenjutsu form of Shindō Munen-ryū. Shindō Munen-ryū, also known as “Shintō Munen-ryū”, is a form of Kenjutsu which focuses on ‘continuation’. One practically never stops movement when using this form of Kenjutsu. This allows for Kurono to collect more speed, and eventually outlast the opponent when it comes to the stamina portion of this Kenjutsu. This form of Kenjutsu has twelve main curricular points; Iwanami, Ukifune Gaeshi, Noarashi Gaeshi, Utsusemi, Matsukaze, Zangetsu Hidari, Zangetsu Migi, Doto Gaeshi, Raito Gaeshi, Yoto, Into, and Inazuma Gaeshi. Mastery of these twelve curricular aspects is the only way to truly master this format of Kenjutsu. Another known combination utilizied by Kurono is the infamous combination of and . Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū essentially has Kurono use horizontal strikes, movement of Kurono’s lower body, and striking at the lower region. These three components make up a truly hidden form of Kenjutsu, and by combining Kurono’s speed with horizontal strikes, Kurono is able to easily disarm the opponent, as well as use his knees and elbows to inflict wounds alongside his legendary Kenjutsu. When striking at the lower region, Kurono uses a combination of both his unmatched speed and his vigorous strength. By dealing multiple blows to the opponents’ legs and calves, Kurono’s strength allows for the bruising of skins and bones, and given the right opportunity, Kurono would be able to fracture the bones found within ones lower region. Not many weaknesses can be found with this form of Kenjutsu, as it also utilizes rapid defense, and Kurono is able to quickly reposition his blade to intercept incoming strikes from above, even able to infuse his potent chakra into said blade to pierce through the incoming chakra attacks. The next component of this combination is the useful art of Enshin Ittō-ryū. This art is essentially focused on the user performing direct vertical slashes, holding the blade horizontally, and a rapid ‘spinning’ motion. Essentially, this allows for Kurono to perform dominant vertical slashes of pure power, allowing for him to break through the greatest of defenses, an feat requiring complete strength. Kurono’s vertical slashes also allows him to shatter blades of a decent build or weaker. Decently built blades are much more oftenly found, and many of the decent blades are regarded as the ‘ultimate’ blades, showing how far blacksmiths’ quality of work has gone down. By holding the blade in an unorthodox position of horizontal, this allows for brief strikes which are able to pierce the greatest of defenses, as the power put into each horizontal strike is much more powerful than one would originally think possible. The rapid ‘spinning’ motion found most often in practitioners of this Kenjutsu format is essentially the spinning of one’s body, applying the same principle as anothing ‘spinning’ motion-like form of Kenjutsu. Similar to the other form, by not stopping the strikes of a blade until absolutely necessary, one is able to gain more speed and power in every strike, creating a way to shatter defenses, or even fracture limbs. Kurono often uses this combination with dual blades, allowing for much more powerful and more defense-like attributes in his attacks. Western Swordsmanship Once in the University in Tokoyo, Kurono began to study the westernized version of swordsmanship, in which they do not utilize katanas, but utilize . This was mainly in order for Kurono to perform better in International Tournaments. Such westernized swordsmanship was often used by , noble warriors clad in armour alongside their faithful steeds; warriors heard of in many childhood stories. As Kurono began to learn the art, he noticed the large contrast between Kenjutsu and Western Swordplay. Kenjutsu focused on the constant movement of the blade with slashes and cuts, while Western Swordplay focused on overhand, underhand, and side strikes, mainly wanting to stab and impale their opponent rather than slowly hinder their opponent. As Kurono also noticed, broadswords were often wielded with two hands while Kenjutsu was one-handed. Despite being highly versatile and adaptable, Kurono didn’t want to have to switch from a one-handed grip to a two-handed grip in the middle of combat. That brief instant could be all his opponent needed to deliver a strike onto him. As such, Kurono developed a different version of Western Swordplay, creating a one-handed variant. Of course while not as honed as the original two-handed grip version, it is still enough for Kurono to be able to confuse opponents with such a sudden switch. However, having to have had to study all the intricacies of Western Swordplay to create a one-handed variant, Kurono is able to easily pick apart the weaknesses in another Western Swordplay will relative ease. He will often bide his time stalling and then suddenly begin to exploit the weaknesses of another Western Swordplay to drive them into a corner and have them surrender. Offbeat Technique A passive technique of Kurono’s... Spinning Style Kurono is a skilled user in a variety of martial arts. Kurono’s usage of martial arts heavily varies from his trainers, as Kurono uses multiple forms of martial arts which make up his martial arts, all of them coming from the memories of his previous incarnation. Kurono follows a multitude of forms when it comes to martial arts, and similar to his usage of Kenjustsu, Kurono uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own form of Kenjutsu. The style of which Kurono has made his own is called , a name which Kurono has recognized as his own. Kurono has been able to learn these multiple form through the training given to him by his previous incarnation, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Kurono’s hand-to-hand combat implies, this form of martial arts focuses on Kurono’s immense speed, using it to create ‘rotating’ punches, using them to cause internal bleeding within one’s body. The internal bleeding caused by such is heavily damaging, as Kurono focuses these immensely powerful forms of a punch towards one’s important organs. However, Kurono’s martial arts can eventually be broken down into an amalgamation of many different forms of martial arts. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Kurono’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of martial arts, Kurono more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Kurono’s combinations is a combination of the and martial art forms. Aikido, also interpreted as a synthesis of one’s martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Essentially, a majority of Aikido techniques consist primarily of redirecting and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's original attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique entirely. Muay Thai, also known as the “art of eight limbs”, is a martial art which focuses on the usage of elbows and knees. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient in direct combat. This combination creates a combined martial art which focuses on ability to lock another’s joints with highly painful techniques. The next known combination which is utilized by Kurono is the highly effective combination of and . Taekwondo, also known as the “Flight Art”, is a martial art heavily focusing on the utilization of head-height kicks. Kurono has mastered the three main Taekwondo forms; Hyeong, Poomsae, and Teul. The one Kurono mainly excels in is the form of Hyeong. Hyeong more so resembles free-style fighting, and has been referred to as the “Artistic Pattern” due to its unusual form of martial arts. Krav Maga, also known as “Contact-Combat” is the martial art form which consists of a multitude of other martial art forms such as; Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and many other forms. The philosophy of this martial art embody the essence of ‘aggression.’ By using simultaneous offensive and defensive maneuvers, this technique also embodies the age-old phrase of “The best defense is offense”, and this martial art beautifully expresses such. This combination creates a “defensive strike” form of martial art, one which is revered across the lands. The next known combination of martial arts utilized by Kurono is the highly effective combination of and . Xing Yi Quan, also referred to as “Form-Intention Fist” or “Shape-Will Fist”, is one of the Wudang form of Chinese Martial Arts. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range. Kurono, as with any other practitioner of the martial art use though-out coordinated movements to release bursts of strength meant to overpower the opponent, while simultaneously defending and attacking. This martial art is occasionally used alongside weapons of length, and Kurono is able to use his Katana in this martial art. The main curricular points of this martial art are; Zhan Zhuang, Plow Stepping, Shi Li/Mo Jin, Wǔ Xíng, Shí'èr Xíng, Ba Zi Gong, and the Linking forms. This martial art is one which Kurono excels in, and is usually the martial art her refers to before using his combinations of his very own martial art. The second martial art in this combination is Hapkido. Hapkidpo, also known as Hap ki do, or hapki-do, is a martial art originating from Korea which employs both long-range and close-range techniques. This art utilizes jumping kicks and percussive strikes via the hand, as well as manipulating the opponents to the practitioner’s will. The three main principles of this technique are; Hangul (화, Harmony), Hangul (원, Circle Principle), and Hangul, (유, Water/Flexible Principle). The harmony of this technique is merely the act of one remaining relaxed as well as not attempting to strike the opponent. The Circle Principle is the method in which practitioners use the opponent’s momentum against them, as well as creating their own momentum via a natural manner. If an opponent was to attack, a skilled practitioner could easily redirect an incoming fist in a circular motion, thereby adding the opponent’s momentum to the practitioners. The Water Principle is simply the principle which allows for one to use an opponent’s speed against themselves. This combination of martial arts is highly effective in combat. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Kurono is the highly effective combination of and . Baguazhang, also known as the “Eight Triagram Palm”, is one of the three main Wudang Chinese Martial Arts, and uses a variety of mixed movements. The main styles of this martial art are; Yin Style: Yin Fu, Cheng Style: Cheng Tinghua, Gao Style: Gao Yisheng, Jiang Style: Jiang Rong Qiao, Shi Style: Shi Jidong, Song Style: Song Changrong, Song Style: Song Yongxiang, Fan Family Style: Fan Zhiyong, Liu Style: Liu Baozhen, Ma Style: Ma Weiqi, Ma Gui Style: Ma Gui, Gong Baotian Style: Gong Baotian, Sun Style: Sun Lutang, Fu Style: Fu Zhensong, Yin Yang Style (Tian Style): Tian Hui, and Ho Ho Choy Baguazhang: He Kecai. Mastery of these makes a truly skilled user of this martial art. The second component of this combination is Vovinam. Vovinam, which is short for “Võ”, is a Vietnamese Martial Art which utilizes both non-weapon and weapon usage alongside this martial art. Vovinam trains the practitioner’s body as well as the practitioner’s mind, and uses the opponents’ force and reactions. The Vovinam martial art believes in their interpretation of the Yin Yang Theory. Their interpretation of the theory states that everything in the universe and on earth is initiated through the interrelation of Âm (negative) and Dương (positive). As to this theory, there are martial arts that prefer the negative over the positive and others that prefer the positive over the negative. Vovinam does not prefer any over the other. Negative and positive are used equally to adapt to every situation and to every known problem. The final combination of martial arts utilized by Kurono is the highly effective combination of and . Lethwei, also known as the Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing, is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts. Similar to Muay Thai, this martial art is regarded as the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. The most common techniques of this martial art are the; Spinning Elbow Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Knee and Elbow Strike, Knee and Punch, Jumping Elbow and Knee, and the Back Hook Kick. Sanshou, also known as Chinese Kickboxing, is a Chinese martial art which was developed after the study of traditional Kung fu, and utilizes an arsenal similar to other popular martial arts. The main form of the Sanshou martial art is the Yùndòng Sǎndǎ. This final combination, along with the other various combinations are the forms of martial arts which Kurono has under his repertoire, and make him a truly feared competitor in the martial arts department. Eqiupment Katana: Kurono’s current katana was one that was forged soon after becoming a Hero, costing him millions to make a blade of such a fine quality. The blade itself is made of a chromium-titanium alloy, and is regarded to be one of the hardest substances to exist. The blade is as light as aluminum, but has a blade with the tensile strength of at least 79,000 psi. The hilt is made with Carthesian Leather, a highly comfortable material that also doubles as an outstanding grip. The katana…'TBA' Suit DarkStone: The suit that Kurono, Excalibur, wears on missions is known as , a suit similar in prowess to that of a well known hero. It has its own offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. Appearance wise, it is intimidating, able to send villains running off in fear from the sheer sight of the suit. The suit is made of the same chromium-titanium alloy as Kurono’s katana, meaning that it is as light as aluminum, yet can handle at least 79,000 psi. The helmet is the key feature, resembling that of a bear-wolf hybrid, with yellow eye slits. The suit itself is obsidian in color, with yellow and violet accents. As for offensive capabilities, it is relatively well-cut. On the sides of Suit DarkStone’s thigh and forearm region are multiple spikes made of carbonated steel. These spikes are able to cut through solid steel with ease and can easily sever limbs from another living being. The spikes also contain a non-fatal toxin that disables all motor functions. The toxin is administered when Kurono orders it to be, allowing for quick battle if he makes physical contact. On each of the gloves there are claws with the same toxin and metal alloy, as well as the spikes being talons on the suits feet region. As for the supplementary capabilities of the DarkStone suit, the suit has the ability of flight. Adorning rocket thrusters on the back and ‘wings’ of sorts, Kurono can fly through the air and navigate with relative ease, often using this to swoop down onto his unsuspecting targets, treating them like prey in such a situation. The suit also possesses the ability to create a large flash of light, using this to blind opponents and/or to regain footing while in combat. TBA Quotes Trivia References Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users